


(Extra) Ordinary Day

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Prompt fromhere.10. A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Nadia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring, TwoCatsTailoring 50 Kisses





	(Extra) Ordinary Day

“Unless you need me, I’m going to head out to the shops,” Julian said, standing up and stretching until his back made a worrisome popping noise. 

Nadia looked up from the letter she was writing and nodded. “Of course. You mentioned there were several things you needed.” She cut him a look from the corner of her eye, “Could I trouble you to pick up a few things for me? I only thought of them after Portia left this morning.”

“Your wish is my command, Countess,” Julian declared with a sweeping bow. 

Nadia let out a small laugh at his antics and jotted down three things on a spare sheet of paper before handing it to him. “You know the type of ink I like. If they don’t have it, get the other one, but just the one bottle.”

Julian scanned the short list and tucked it into his breast-pocket, “No roughing up the shopkeep for being so ill prepared?”

“Julian you are insufferable,” Nadia laughed outright this time. 

“Yes, well. Isn’t that why you keep me around?” He teased, passing by her on his way to the door. 

“Clearly!” Nadia agreed with a roll of her eyes.

Julian gave her a rouge’s grin and leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before continuing for the door. “I’ll be back soon.”

He was out the door and four paces down the hall before he realized what he had done and turned back to find Nadia in the doorway, looking at him with an expression of startled wonder that he felt mirrored on his own face. 

“Julian, did you just…?”

“I… I… did I…?” He had to get a grip. He pulled himself a little straighter and said, “Yes, I believe I did.”

A long moment of silence lingered between them before Nadia spoke, recovering some of her self-possession as she said, “Well, then I believe you had better come back here and do a more thorough job of it. That was far too brief.”


End file.
